Another Rainy weekend
by Emi-chan3192
Summary: NaruxMai...there are so many...disclaimer: i don't own ghost hunt...this is my first fan fic so please r&r and give advice if you have time! New chapter!
1. Chapter 1

As the rain came crashing down on Naru's window, he sighed. Where an annoying, cheerful employee when you needed one? He knew that answer, because right now she was miles away, with her friends probably enjoying in door activities and smiling.

For some reason he felt envious that he was not there, after working side by side on so many cases he had almost begun to feel that she was part of him. The part that didn't understand anything, ready-to-learn and always had a smile.

Naru shook his head, "She's an employee" he thought. As he sat pondering Lin entered the room. But he didn't even notice. Luckily, Lin was far from stupid. After depositing some paperwork on Naru's desk he scuttled from the room and picked up his mobile and called Mai.

Very far away, Mai heard her cell phone ring, dropped her cards down onto the table and sighed. The holiday hadn't been nearly as fun as she had hoped, there was a tall, narcissistic person missing…that had to be it. Pressing a few buttons on her phone she lifted it to her ear and heard Lin half-talking and half-screaming. "Mai! Please come back!!! Naru is hurt and I don't know…oh no…what is happening!!" Mai hurriedly shut her phone off and ran all the way to her room, she didn't care how she got back, but she was going back tonight.

As Lin placed the phone receiver down he smiled. Now all he had to do was tell Naru that he had seen Mai with another guy. Strolling back into Naru's office he tried to hide the spring in his step. Naru was still day dreaming and Lin decided to leave him there for another hour or so to give Mai a chance to get back. Returning to his work Lin's smile faded. "I really hope this woks." He thought. "But of course, it's not like this is the first time I have done some thing like this."

Naru was just completing his final piece of work for the day when Lin came in. Looking up he watched him go to the window and stare at several passing groups of people. Then suddenly he yelled "Mai!" Jumping up Naru looked out at the pitch black darkness. No one was there. Lin continued, "I thought I saw Mai with a really tall person. It didn't look like a friend of hers, it looked like she was crying." Naru leaped out the room, threw on his coat and ran for the door. Smirking Lin knew he would be searching for Mai for hours before she caught up with him.

Mai ran up to the office and after being informed by Lin that Naru had gotten angry and then ran out in the rain she followed suit, flinging on her coat and running as fast as she could. She searched for what seemed like years before seeing him lying on the steps of the nearby library.

"Where have you been? I've been searching for hours! How dare you go off with…" He stopped her by standing up and folding her into and embrace. Mai stared at him, what in the world was he playing at. But she decided that this moment would not be wasted and put her arms around Naru.

"It's alright Naru, I'm back here." Naru's brow furrowed, Mai has here so how could she be 'back'? "Mai, what do you mean back?"

Mai smiled and snuggled her head deeper into Naru's coat. "Lin rang me and told me that you were in trouble, to I came back from my weekend with some friends. I told you remember." It was Naru's turn to smile. Breaking the hug he turned to face the window of his office, where Lin gave him a thumbs-up sign. They both laughed and headed back to the office together.

"Would you have come back if I asked you to?" Naru asked. Mai nodded and smiled, she knew that she would do any thing Naru asked. No matter how hard or stupid it might seem she would do it. It was Mai's turn to ask a question. "Naru, can I kiss you?" In reply Naru hugged Mai close and smiled like she saw him in her dreams. "Of course you can Mai."


	2. Chapter 2

An other rainy weekend-chapter two

I know I said that this story would be a stand-alone but my brain just didn't stop…so here it is chapter two!! btw a HUGE thanks to all comments! You gave my brain a kick start and once again please r&r and if possible give opinions and ideas!!! Thank you!

This chapter contains a lot about Lin-san which I'm not sure about…but I would be glad to know if I am wrong so that I can keep to the books as much as possible!

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt, but I wish I did! 3

Chapter 2

Lin smiled as he heard hushed conversation from Naru's office. Naru had finally given in and agreed to teach Mai mathematics, personally Lin did not think that this was a bad idea because it left him to deal with his other part time job…he often got couples together or made hitogatas for widows or widowers who wished to have a part of their soul mate with them. He knew that it may be a bad idea but it was good to make people feel like they are not alone, and of course not even Naru knew about this.

After helping Mai and Naru get together he thought that he may extend his services to help match make people who were alive. Smiling at this prospect he decided to keep his latest business venture under warps. After all trying to pay for his own apartment was hard. Not that he was an orphan like Mai, but he hardly ever saw his parents any more. Lin-san sighed, he supposed it was just his lot in life.

Lin's door was flung open and an exuberant Mai stood, with a beaming smile with paperwork and a plate of biscuits. "I thought you might like some refreshments! After all only Naru asks for tea…is there a drink that you would prefer?" She asked while setting down his fresh mound of work. Lin smiled and shook his head. It was nice to see Naru smile once in a while and Mai seemed (if possible) more cheerful, his 'family' was right where he needed them and were always ready to give advice or companionship. What else could he possibly want?

Mai left slightly deflated, it seemed a shame that she couldn't do any thing else for Lin. "But anyway," she thought "Time to get back to that huge book…" Turning she heard a voice from underneath Naru's door "Yes Mai, finish the book." Mai still found it disconcerting after being on her own for so long that her internal thoughts became external. However, she crept back to her desk and continued reading. It had been a very long day of algebra.

Just as she turned over the page of her textbook, the phone rang. Absent mindedly picking it up she recited "Shibuya Psychic Research how may I..." before screaming echoed through the room. Naru heard from his office and raced in to find Mai lying on the floor unconscious. He snatched the receiver up from the desk and listened, nothing. Not a single sound came, and then quite suddenly he heard laughter coming from the floor above.

"Who is this and what business do you have!" he roared down the phone. The voice answered "If you wish to see light beneath eyes, follow my lead up to the skies."

Naru turned to the window but could only see pitch blackness, but then something came out of the darkness growing larger all the time. A human heart came crashing through the window and splattered blood and dirt all over the room, Naru ducked and protected Mai from the worst of it but the smell was still horrific.

Mai sat up but her eyes looked different, she got up crossed the room and sat bolt up right on the sofa and was perfectly still. Naru grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her, but all she did was curl up and go to sleep. In her dream she saw Naru calling to her and telling her not to give up, but slowly he faded altogether and left her staring into pitch black darkness.

Did you like it? I hope it was good enough!!! Not much fluff this time…maybe next time…this one was much more horror! Mwah ha ha…I think I prefer fluff..but that's just me! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Another Rainy weekend- chapter 3

Thanks so much for all your support! The last chapter had a lot of horror so this chapter is going to make up for it!!!...so it's time for the ULTIMATE FLUFF!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt...please don't sue me!

- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - ---------- ----- - - - -- - -- ----

No matter how hard Naru shook Mai she remained as lifeless as a doll. An unaccountable tear rolled down his cheek, which surprised him. It felt like part of him was being ripped away, it hurt, it was humiliating and he felt lost.

He'd read about things like this in books once he remembered, but that was a very very long time ago…if only he could remember. Stories of princesses, knights and true love. Perhaps that was it! Moving Mai's hair off of her face he bent down and kissed her…and waited but nothing happened. Cursing himself for such a stupid idea he left to find Lin and the rest of SPR.

Mai felt something warm brush her face but she still could not shift this darkness from her mind. She remembered Naru's voice telling her to hold on, and she had no intention of letting go. A lantern of light exploded in front of her, blinding her temporarily.

Once she got used to light she recognized it as a will-o-the-wisp, after all she had seen many is previous cases. It moved towards her and she hurriedly put her fingers together and began to chant as Ayako (the not-quite-so-pure-Miko) had taught. "Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen." She repeated the words over and over again until it felt like she had been talking for an eternity. She forced her voice to grow stronger and stronger until all she could hear was her own voice chanting the words.

The light faded slowly and finally with a soft popping sound it disappeared. The blackness faded and she saw Naru smiling in his office. "Now I know I'm dreaming, I wish you would smile like that when I am awake Naru, you are always so solemn…" As an answer Naru smiled once more and embraced her. He felt so warm and she thought "Please don't wake up. Not just yet. Please let me stay a bit longer." But she could feel her body waking up and felt resigned to it. She mustn't keep the real Naru waiting any longer, "After all there is work to be done." Mai said aloud.

"After all…work…done." Mai said loud and all eyes of the SPR snapped to her. Lin was looking very out of place, being the only one with dry eyes as Naru was making a very poor attempt to hide his tears. A smile split Mai's face as she opened her eyes, but the room didn't stay quiet for long. Mai leapt up, ran to Naru and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you Naru!" She screamed. Taken aback for a moment Naru was in shock. After lying motionless Mai had finally woken up with such vigor and life. What on earth was that girl! He smiled hugged Mai back and began to laugh. "You're right Mai! There is work to be done. Tea any one?"

- - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - ---------- ----- - - - --

I hope every one enjoyed that! Not quite as much fluff as promised but hey…it is Naru! Very short one I know!!!sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

After her energy out-bust once she woke up, Mai sat quietly and tried to collect herself together. She felt exhausted, and wished she could sleep again. Noticing that Mai's eyes were slowly drooping, Naru ushered everyone out and told Lin to go back to work. Fortunately for Lin, neither Naru nor Mai had noticed his secretive smile.

Naru turned to face Mai after cleaning up the mess created earlier.

"Mai, are you feeling alright?" In response Mai merely nodded and blinked sleepily. "Lye down, get some sleep." Naru steered her towards the couch and tucked her up in warm blankets. As he was about to leave, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Mai had managed to get her arm out from her 'cocoon' and had grabbed Naru's arm. Instead of leaving to finish his mounting piles of paperwork, he took another of the folded blankets and settled himself on the floor next to Mai's sofa and leaned on his arms close to her.

Fortunately, neither of them saw Lin and his camera…

Another short one, sorry for the delay! I intend to write more but this was just a warm up to get back into the swing of things…please accept my apologies for not posting for so long!

And I still don't own Ghost hunt!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for the shortness of the last chapter…I wrote it very early in the morning/late at night….anyway, I hope this chapter will make up for it!

Chapter 5

Mai awoke but did not open her eyes to allow the light in the room to assault her. In an attempt to get more comfortable, she moved slightly and felt her arm brush against something. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realised that she had been sleeping on a sofa and that the thing her arm was now resting must be a person.

Risking blindness for the sunlight, she forced her eyes to flicker open. She saw a brief view of SPR's headquarters before closing her eyes again. Shielding her eyes with her other hand she looked down at the figure next to her. It was Naru, wrapped in another of the blue blankets that were always kept handy. She couldn't help herself, she smiled uncontrollably when she saw him lying there, his mouth was slightly open and he was mumbling words that sounded like "Work…nope…Lin-san" and then as she moved to lye back down Naru said quite clearly "Mai."

Mai stared down into Naru's face, knowing that this moment of peace would only be short and that she would rather allow herself to be possessed than pass up the chance to talk to Naru without any limitations. So she asked, "What about her?"

Naru shifted at the sound of her voice and sighed.

"She's my secretary, she's special…to me." Mai felt herself blush but decided to continue. She nodded and asked Naru to continue. "I want to ask her to work for me more often, I don't want to let her out of my sight." Mai noticed Naru's eyelids twitch and sat back and pretended to be asleep, and not a moment too soon as Naru opened his eyes and said quietly to no one in particular, "I love her."

Hearing footsteps approach the front door of SPR and a key being turned in a lock, he too pretended to sleep, but this time he put his head on the floor rather than leaning on the sofa. Through his closed eyelids, Naru could see the outline of a very tall man blocking the light from the window. Which could only mean that Lin had come in, he felt a flash of light and heard a small whirring sound, opening his eyes he fixed them onto the small black box-like object in Lin's hands. A camera. Before Naru could say anything he heard a shuffling behind him of Mai waking up. He was about to turn to face her when she fell off of the sofa, tangled in blankets. 

"Arrgghhh!" She screamed and she landed on Naru's back. After a minuet or two of chaos, Lin, Naru and Mai finally sat down holding cups of tea all looking a little flushed. Lin was the first to break the silence, "Naru, have finished to reports and research for the latest case?"

"No." Naru replied curtly, "I will see to it now." He said as he put down the cup and walked to his office which left Lin and Mai to talk.

"He loves you, did you know that?" Lin asked quietly, only to be answered by Mai spraying tea everywhere. As she mopped up her face she shook her head. 

"I don't know if he's capable of loving anyone apart from his mirror."

Lin merely smirked. "When you collapsed a few days ago he didn't do any work, he could barely sit still, he paced around his office all night. Did you know that?"

Mai shook her head again.

"Then last night he slept on the floor next to you, just so that he could…" Lin never finished his sentence because Mai had lost her composure.

"No Lin-san! I don't know! I don't know anything! I'm just some girl who makes decent tea, Okay? So stop it! I don't want to know!" Mai threw the teacup at the table, not caring as the handle snapped off. "I DON'T KNOW!" After that she ran from the room and into the mass of corridors that led to the exit of the building.

Naru peered out of the office, seeing the general disarray and Lin he ran after Mai, grabbing his coat and flying out of the door. Lin didn't bother to move, he just smiled and poured himself another cup of tea.

Catching up with Mai on the second stairway, Naru grabbed her arm but she carried on running. He tried to hug her to stop her from moving but she broke away and carried on. Throwing caution to the wind, he threw himself into her path and held his arms out to catch her. In an attempt to change direction Mai veered to her left but ended up crashing into him anyway. Holding her closer he kissed her forehead…she froze, completely still.

And hugged him back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, did you like it? I'm not sure whether to leave it there or carry on and finish the case (the once where the heart flew in….does any one remember that?)….please press that friendly looking button below and reply with what you think! 


End file.
